


Never Be The Same

by annabeth



Series: Under the Golden Sea [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad boy beka, Catholic Guilt, JJ+Catholic guilt OTP, Jjbek, M/M, Omorashi, Underage - Freeform, Watersports, a smidge of smut, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: "If you're just taking a piss," Otabek says, "what does it matter if I'm here?"Or:JJ provides boner material for his male friend by peeing.





	Never Be The Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/gifts).



> So I co-opted (with permission) the idea of JJ taking a piss in front of a strangely obsessed Otabek from [Blownwish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish) and a fic she posted recently. I hope she hasn't forgotten I planned to write this, since it took a little longer to get to than I intended.
> 
> Thanks to Jen for the beta, since she hates watersports. :P She's really taking one for the team, here. :D

When Otabek Altin first arrives in Montreal, JJ learns that he's a quiet Kazakh kid who doesn't say much verbally and says even less with body language. Seriously, JJ's never met someone so completely expressionless.

But JJ is outgoing, and he likes people, so he immediately tries to be friends. It's kind of a wash in terms of success. On the one hand, Otabek talks to him, especially at night, when they're drifting off at the same time in JJ's bedroom. On the other, he's still incredibly quiet and JJ can't figure out if Otabek even likes him. Even a little.

But a few months pass, and JJ starts to see that Otabek has both a wicked sense of humor and a very, very adventurous side. JJ has just turned sixteen, and Otabek is about a year younger than he is, and he's already been arrested—though not convicted—for trying to shoplift in a liquor store. JJ finds this out one night when they're supposed to be sleeping, but JJ is too excited about the jump he just learned and Otabek seems willing to engage in that excitement with him.

"Really?" JJ whispers loudly. "You were arrested?! How old were you?"

"Fourteen," Otabek says, and there's a quick flash of white that suggests a smile in the darkness. "I didn't think it would be such a big deal in the US, but I guess I should have. That's pretty much the reason I left the US and came to Canada to train with your parents. Who don't know about this, by the way."

"Wow," JJ says. He shifts in bed, suddenly uncomfortable. He drank too much water right before bed. "I'll be right back, Beks, I have to pee."

Otabek always teases him for refusing to curse and for using baby words like "pee" instead of "piss". JJ tries to explain that it's only polite, but never mind that, Otabek thinks it's funny anyway.

He gets up, slipping out of his room as quietly as he can, because he doesn't want to wake anyone, and soon enough he's in the bathroom. But there's a problem. He's started having these… _urges_ … around Otabek. His dick gets hard, and it's all so confusing. He's popped plenty of boners in his Catholic high school, but it always seems to be during gym class—and never from the sight of the girls in the uniform skirts, rolled up to show as much thigh as they dare. Detentions are given plenty of times for dress code violations, so the girls spend all day rolling their skirts up and down to keep from being caught.

JJ has witnessed it for two years, and he even has a steady girl of his own now, but he can't understand why the sight of her bared knees in her uniform skirt doesn't give him boners the way the muscled thighs of the football players do in the locker room.

Or the unbelievable butts on the hockey players, which JJ knows because oftentimes his extra rink time is during the hockey practices.

But the worst is this. The way his body acts so uncontrollably around Otabek and his incredibly fine, figure skating butt, and his strong thighs, and his gorgeous jawline. Shit… JJ has it so bad he's not even angry with himself for cursing in his mind, even though he knows that a sinful thought is just as bad as committing the sin aloud or outside of your mind; swearing, even unspoken, requires Confession.

It might be worth it, though, as JJ pulls down his sleep pants and regards the erection he's sporting. He's going to have do something about that before he can pee. So he grits his teeth and strokes himself over the toilet, measured and slightly rough handling, until jets of come land in the bowl.

He flushes.

The door, which no one ever locks in his household because his parents won't allow it, opens.

JJ freezes, cock out, hand still surrounding it, and glances over his shoulder. Otabek is standing there, eyes fever-bright, watching him.

"You sick?" he asks in his low, velvety voice. "It's taking you a long time in here."

"I-I just, I was, no, I'm fine." He's very obviously not fine. His face is probably flushed, and he knows he moaned—just a little—when he came, and he doesn't know how long Otabek has been waiting outside the door.

"You sure?"

"Uh, yeah. One of my younger siblings must have forgotten to flush," JJ says, with a little "ha-ha" face. Otabek doesn't smile. "Anyway I'm just taking a p-piss, so if you don't mind…"

"If you're just taking a piss," Otabek says, "what does it matter if I'm here?"

Okay, that's weird.

"Why would you _want_ to be?" JJ asks, genuinely bemused by this development.

"I gotta piss too," Otabek shrugs, "so I might as well stay." He steps further into the room, coming up so close to JJ that JJ can feel his warm breath puff against his bare shoulder.

"You're so close," JJ squeaks, and hates the way his voice cracks. "Do you mind?"

"I don't see you pissing," Otabek says. "Go on, Jean. Unless you're too shy?"

"I'm not shy," JJ rebuffs, but the truth is he feels really weird standing here with his dick out and Otabek practically unblinking at his side. "You know what, I guess I don't really have to go." He reaches down for his sleep pants, and Otabek's hand is suddenly a heavy, almost suffocating weight on his lower spine, just above the swell of his butt.

"Do it," Otabek whispers, throaty and heated. "I wanna watch you, Jean. I wanna watch you piss, so bad. Do it for me?"

He drops his sleep pants in shock and feels a thrill run through him. This is so… it feels so unholy, almost, but he can't resist that note in Otabek's voice. It's delicious, like chocolate just as it starts to melt on the tongue.

"Why?" he whispers back, but his bladder is protesting him waiting so long, and pretty soon that's going to take all option of choice away from him. He's going to piss soon whether he wants to or not, and truthfully, he wants to know _why_ Otabek wants it, and he has a feeling the only way he's truly going to find out is to do it.

"If you do it," Otabek murmurs, "I'll be able to show you why."

Suspicions confirmed, then. JJ heaves in a deep breath, then wraps his now cold fingers around his dick and directs it over the bowl. He holds it loosely almost, but takes careful aim—his parents don't appreciate when the bathroom's a mess, and they _always_ blame the boys—and lets out the breath.

"Let it out, for me," Otabek hums against his shoulder, his chin balanced on JJ, and he can feel his avid gaze on… not on his dick, but the toilet. Jesus. Add another sin to the list he has to confess: taking the Lord's name in vain.

JJ gives an internal shrug and begins to pee, and it's easier than it ought to be to do it with an audience—or maybe that should be, with such an _attentive_ audience. The stream is full and robust, and it splashes against the water in the bowl almost obscenely.

He's always been quick at this, and he's finishing up almost before he realizes it's over, and just as the last trickles flow from his slit and into the bowl, Otabek shifts behind him, wrapping an arm around his torso and pressing himself against JJ from neck to thigh. _Jesus_ , he's _hard_.

JJ shakes off the droplets and flushes again, then moves, forcing Otabek to let go.

"You _like_ it, Beks?" JJ asks, in wonderment. This is not something he's ever conceived of nor expected.

"I do," Otabek says. He crowds JJ up against the tiled wall, rutting his erection up against JJ's thigh until JJ starts to get hard again. Then Otabek reaches up, gripping the back of JJ's neck, and directs his head down, for a quick, but unbelievably dirty, kiss.

It rocks JJ's world, and he'll never be the same.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me (helm-puppet-trash) on [Tumblr](http://helm-puppet-trash.tumblr.com)!


End file.
